


Stargazing

by mlmtozier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Comes Out, Daryl Dixon & Jesus - Freeform, Daryl Dixon/Jesus - Freeform, Desus - Freeform, Desus oneshot, Gay Daryl Dixon, Jesus (Walking Dead) - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Paul Rovia - Freeform, Soft Desus, admitting feelings, daryl dixon - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmtozier/pseuds/mlmtozier
Summary: Daryl spots Jesus stargazing and decides to join him.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Jesus, Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Stargazing

For about ten minutes, Daryl had been keeping an eye on Jesus. He was laying on the grass, just staring up. The sun was barely set, and he was normally inside by now. Daryl had finally decided he may as well ask what the other was up to.

"Hey, Jee?" Daryl asked, standing beside him.

He barely looked over but Daryl could spot him smiling. :Watching the sunset and now I'm stargazing." He finally met Daryl's eyes. "Join me?"

Jesus wanted to spend time with him?

"Uh...sure?" He sat down, knees up to his chest. He stared ahead, half-expecting the other to ask him to leave. 

Instead, his (friend?) looked over and put a hand on his foot. Daryl's heart sped up. "Lay down, Daryl." He was quiet, but still smiling. 

He nodded and laid down next to Jesus.

"You _can_ call me Paul, you know. You always seem so awkward when you call me Jesus."

"Okay...Paul." Daryl gave a small smile but it didn't last long. He felt nervous, but he didn't know why. Well..that was a lie, he did know why buy he wanted to pretend he didn't.

The two were silent for about five minutes before Paul spoke up. "Even though I did try to kick the shit out of you, I'm glad I met you and Rick. I like you guys."

"Well, yeah, who don't like Rick?" Daryl replied, eyes trained on a star. He could feel the other's eyes on him, but he didn't dare look over.

"Daryl, I like you, a lot," Paul started. "And I understand if you don't feel the same way."

"About what?" He turned over now.   
  


"Daryl, you know I'm gay, right?" he asked, sitting up. This caused Daryl to sit up, so they could meet eye to eye.

"Yeah, that's why you like Rick, right?" He raised an eyebrow, not sure what the other man was trying to get at.

"No, that's why I like _you_. And I just wanted to tell you." He shrugged, still holding eye contact with Daryl.

They stayed silent, Daryl not knowing what to say. He finally broke eye contact and found a small patch of grass interesting. "I'm...," he started, before sighing and stopping. He had never said it out loud. He was always scared to. He knew there really wasn't anything to be scared of anymore, but coming out had always scared him and it seemed that nothing would change that. "I'm gay, too." He wasn't sure why he was scared to tell Paul, who he knew would obviously be okay with it. 

"Okay. Thanks for telling me, Daryl. Does anyone else know?" He bent down a bit, trying to make eye contact with him once more.

Daryl looked back at him and shook his head. "Nah." He paused for a second. "I like you, too, I think."

Paul smiled. "Okay. We can take it slow, if you want." Daryl nodded, and the two sat there for half an hour to look at the stars and constellations before they both went back to their respective trailers.

**Author's Note:**

> hm im not too proud of this but i also am yk?


End file.
